18 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-18 ; Comments *Just over half of the show survives on this recording. *JP mentions that the Flys came to see him with a crate of ale: bribery and corruption obviously worked, as he plays four tracks from their new album, commenting afterwards that they sound a bit like Gary Numan. Sessions *Virginia Doesn't, one and only session. Recorded 1979-10-03. No known commercial release. Moreover, according to The Peel Sessions, it does not appear that this was ever repeated. Track 'Telephone Box' missing from this recording. The same track was, however, played on Lee and Herring's Radio 1 show some time in 1995 - regular contributor Kevin Eldon was the band's vocalist. Tracklisting *Virginia Doesn't: 'Peely' (Peel Session) *Virginia Doesn't: 'Sanctuary' (Peel Session) *Slits: 'Typical Girls (7 inch)' (Island) *Plague: 'In Love (7 inch)' (Evolution) *''(JP: 'Here's a song you'll know.')'' *Virginia Doesn't: 'The Smurf Song' (Peel Session) fades out just after start *Pat Kelly: 'A Whiter Shade Of Pale' (Mash-It) (a couple of fragments lasting 45 seconds) *''(JP: 'I suppose as long as you can get the organ bit right, that's always going to sound good, really, 'cos it's such a good tune.')'' *Vice Squad, 'Nothing (Compilation LP-Avon Calling)' *Flys: 'Let's Drive (LP-Own)' (EMI) *Flys: 'Energy Boy (LP-Own)' (EMI) *Flys: 'Fascinate Me (LP-Own)' (EMI) *Flys: 'Talking To The Wall (LP-Own)' (EMI) *Disco Zombies: 'Time Will Tell (EP-The Invisible EP)' (Wizzo) *Virginia Doesn't: 'Tuesday Night (On A Housing Estate)' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'This is a record which Mike Read has been playing a great deal, and it might possibly get into the chart one of these days, although I think perhaps its chances of doing that are past, but if it does, I want to make sure that people think it was due to me and not him.')'' *New Math: 'Die Trying (7 inch)' (CBS) *Jam: 'Eton Rifles (7 inch)' (Polydor) *''(JP: 'They seem to have an obsession about getting thumped. Why can't they write songs about kissing girls? Or boys, if it comes to that? Although I hope in my case it doesn't.')'' *Prince Far-I: 'Call On I In Trouble (LP-Free From Sin)' (Trojan) *Door And Window: 'Innocent (EP)' (NB) *Tank: 'Ansicrwydd' (='uncertainty') *Virginia Doesn't: 'I'd (Rather) Die' (Peel Session) *Stepping Talk: 'Alice In Sunderland' (Rough Trade) *Selecter: 'Too Much Pressure (7 inch)' (Two-Tone) *''(JP: 'In view of what I was saying earlier on about a Two-Tone backlash, I feel rather like a chap who's dived off a diving board into a swimming pool, only to discover halfway down that the pool's been drained, because we have a session from the Selecter on Monday night's programme and a second session from the Specials. Those of you who don't care much about fashion will probably listen to that: I hope you do, anyway.')'' *Specials: 'It's Up To You (LP-The Specials)' (Two-Tone) *Tracks: 'Home' *Secret Affair: 'Let Your Heart Dance (7 inch)' (I-Spy) (fades out before end) *Red Crayola: 'Microchips and Fish' *Jimmy Reed: 'Baby, Whats Wrong' File ;Name *1979-10-18 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) ;Length *01:07:17 ;Other *File created from T252 (otherwise dedicated to the 19 May 1980 show). ;Available *[http://www.30242b.net/Peel%20Group/bill_fromnorthwales/R_index.html Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared